Aer
Aer is the second protagonist of the yuri series Simoun. she was instantly attracted to her flying partner and (eventually) lover/companion Neviril. she is energetic and brave. Yuri Feats * Aer blatantly points out when Neviril is giving into her fears and her sadness. *She kissed many girls for activation of the simoun, like Limone, especially Neviril. *If Neviril goes to the spring, she won't be able to be her pair, that's why she disagree with her in that case. *For that one last flight to the spring, she asked Neviril to be her pair because she wants Neviril to see her skill as an auriga. After all this time, she finally found her *In a night, when everyone were in the cafeteria she took Limone from the library she usually stays in to a flight, kissing her on the lips. She brought food bags for both of them, too. *What she truly wanted in the beginning is for Neviril to get out of her room and perform her duties as a priestess in service to Tempus Spatium in order to fly with her again and convincing her to be her partner. *Climbing down from her window on a robe to Neviril' room is what she does sometimes when she misses her. *In the Maaju Pool, she challenged Mamiina to a contest to become Neviril's pair. *Sometime, she kissed Yun as her sagitta. * She insisted on being Neviril's partner and that was her ultimate wish. *She felt hot when she thought about Neviril. *She admitted that she like Neviril and that she wants her before acknowledge her true feelings. *In Ubel operation mission to transport the soldiers, she kissed Neviril in a night view. *When she wondered about Neviril if she and Amuria ever embrace each other, she said that it'll be all right if Neviril do that with her. *At first, she wanted Neviril so she can fly higher with her than anyone else, after hearing what Floe said "If you really like somebody, you want to kiss her even when you're not flying a Simoun". So apparently, she thinks that a lot of things are better if she likes her pair Neviril. *One night, she sneaked to Neviril's room to sit in her bed, asking her to look at her and to go outside with her leaving her despairing memories behind, and to open the door together she gave her a kiss before being captured by Paraietta. Nevertheless, she didn't mean to hurt Neviril, she just thought that they could do anything if they were together. *Upon her flight with a confused Neviril, she discovered happily from the lighted Simoun Gem that Neviril do wants her after all, then cheered her that she can fly with her, and anything is possible when Neviril is with her. *The reason she teased Paraietta on the Messis (their ship), because she is also aiming to have Neviril as her pair, she designiting that if Paraietta was thinking that Neviril needs a nobody like Paraietta to protect her is an arrogance. *Her facial expression became cross when Neviril was relieved for hearing the possibility that Amuria is still alive. *Her love for Neviril changed her reaction to her when she talks. *Out of her jealousy for not receiving Neviril's attention and her care was towards meeting Amuria, she wouldn't want to do Ri Maajon with her. Nevertheless, after hearing her love confession she told her nervously that she didn't want to hear her feelings about liking her. Because her confession was so sudden, that it made her heart hurt. *The proof of her love for Neviril is her hurt heart which she was completely oblivious about until Neviril's interpretation. *Imprisoned by the soldiers in order to force her and Neviril to go to the Spring in a room, she send a kiss of love for Neviril through the wall barrier, expressing her desire to see Neviril and touch her. *To the place where she and Neviril can be free, they performed the ultimate skill the Emerald Ri Maajon to travel to another world becoming the Eternal Maidens. *Since she ended up really going into having Neviril be her pair, she spent a while looking for her, when she found her she kept staring at her behind the bushes, until she was detected by Neviril who used her handkerchief to wipe her face, she said "I like you" to her with a cheerful smile. *She wants to fly with Neviril, believing the sky can make her wishes come true, but she can't fly in it without Neviril, except if Naviril wants her to pair with another Sibylla, she knows that she can fly if she's with her. *On a dangerous flight paired with Mamina, she was a little nervous, but when she thought of Neviril, and when she reminded herself that she was going to fly with her, she felt more relaxed. *The first time she saw Neviril, she thought that their meeting was fated, then cried, she didn't really understand why, she was so happy when she met her because she thought Neviril might come with her, she was sure they'd be going together, when she looked at her, she felt the same way she did when looking at the sky. *She confessed her love to Aer, she loves her, so she thinks she can make it on her own, to grasp a hold of her own sky, and if Neviril care about her her sky too, they can fly together, even if they're not physically there with each other. *There's another big reason why she have to fly, because Neviril gave her hope, and helped her to see her sky again, she wanted to make Neviril proud of her. *The vow she swore with Neviril is that they each be the sort of person that the others can be proud of, and she may be a person that can be with Neviril. Gallery Anime_37582_256548.jpg Videotogif 2017.12.22 20.18.07.gif 37614_1307515.jpg EP37613_785576.jpg Videotogif_2017.12.07_16.07.55.gif 35897-1454002134.png 35897-1619300934.jpg 35897-1663566966.png 35897-1998956701.jpg 35897-2064077638.jpg 35897-713528044.jpg 35897-724387264.png 35897-843917469.png Anime_37603_1280112.jpg Videotogif 2018.01.02 01.04.31.gif E018.jpg E039-1.jpg B043.jpg Category:Hanabi Category:Characters Category:Simoun